Shredder vs Dr Robotnik
Note Before this battle begins, I would like to commemorate the two voice actors of these characters of these characters who passed away. James Avery, the voice of the Shredder in the First Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cartoon (1987-1996) passed away on the 31st December 2013, and Long John Baldry, the voice of Dr Robotnik in Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (1993-1996) passed away on the 21st July, 2005. A huge respect to these two legends for bringing these characters to life and forever brightening the childhoods of many with their amazing performances. You will always be remembered fondly :) Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles! Two of their most iconic Villains with the most creative insult vocabularies face off in a hilarious yet epic Death Battle where only one will reign supreme! Interlude Wiz: Villains, they are some of the most interesting characters in fiction due to their power, their mysterious pasts and their conflicted personalities. Boomstick: Or they can just be complete Goofballs straight from the 90s. Ugh Wiz: Shredder, the leader of the Foot Clan and the Arch Nemesis of the Ninja Turtles Boomstick: And Dr Robotnik, the main villain of the Planet Mobius and arch Nemesis to Sonic the Hedgehog. ''' Wiz: For this battle, we will be using the version of the Shredder who appeared in the First Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles animated series, and Dr Robotnik from Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog. Each combatant will get the assistance of their minions. '''Boomstick: In Shredder's case, he'll get his Foot Soldiers, Bebop, Rocksteady and Baxter Stockman, while the Big Fat Man gets his Robot Army, Scratch, Grounder and Coconuts. Man thats a mouthful of words. Wiz: To clear up any misconceptions, Shredder will NOT get the assistance of Krang, The Rock Soldiers and the Technodrome. Also, neither combatants will receive any episode exclusive abilities that are not a part of their overall character. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Shredder Wiz: It was the year 1583, and a new Ninja clan was formed. This Ninja clan was based on the ancient teachings of the Great Shibano Sama and founded by none another than Hamato Koji, the ancestor of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles' sensei, Hamato Yoshi, otherwise known as Splinter. Boomstick: And the name of this clan was (drumroll!!!!) The Foot Clan..... Huh, I was expecting something more epic. Wiz: Don't let that fool you however Boomstick, because the Foot Clan is anything but boring. For hundreds of years, it taught the ancient art of Ninjitsu, teaching its pupils how to master both their mind and body, via learning the warrior ways of enlightenment. Boomstick: But one particular member of the Foot was anything but enlightened. In fact, he was downright evil! Wiz: And the name of this member was Oroku Saki, otherwise more popularly known as none other than the Shredder, arch nemesis of the Ninja Turtles and one of the most iconic animated villains of the late 80s and early 90s. "When the evil Shredder attacks, these Turtle boys don't cut him no slack!" Boomstick: The Shredder was so cunning and whacked in the head, that he literally framed Hamato Yoshi, the leader of the Foot Clan, for attempted murder!!!! of a potato headed Master Sensei of course.... Naturally, this lead to the poor Yoshi's banishment, meaning that the Shredder, being the next best Ninja, claimed his title as the leader of the Foot Clan. Wiz: The Shredder didn't just take control however, as he turned the Foot into an army of crime and replaced all of the humans with robots. Not only that, but he also joined forces with Krang, an evil alien warlord from Dimension X and together they worked to achieve World Domination. Boomstick: Talk about aiming high. From being a student in a Dojo to conquering worlds with an alien! Wiz: Well, this is kind of where the Shredder's days of glory come to a halt however, as four teenage Turtles would always stop him from conquering the world. Pretty ironic considering that the Shredder was directly responsible for mutating the Ninja Turtles in the first place. Boomstick: For years, The Shredder struggled against the Ninja Turtles as they would defeat him repeatedly, humiliating poor old tin grin while doing so. The guy honestly can't catch a break, despite being a so-called Ninja Master. I mean, he gets defeated once by having pizza thrown on his face! Wiz: Well, the Shredder actually is a legitimate Ninja Master, as Splinter himself confirmed in the second episode. He has even proved himself to be of the highest rank on many occasions, by defeating all four of the Turtles and equaling his old Sensei, Splinter in direct hand to hand combat. HOWEVER, all of his experience and skills would quickly go down the drain throughout the series because of Shredder's arrogance and attitude getting the better of him, as opposed to the heroes who were able to maintain their focus. Boomstick: Speaking of attitude, The Shredder is literally a walking dictionary of Insults! More often than not, the Shredder would act like a spoilt brat, going into irrational fits of rage whenever he didn't get his way, just like old gran-dad Boomstick when he didn't get his beer. Shredder: Those Blasted Turtles!!! Wiz: That is not a normal level of anger at all. The Shredder would definitely need to see a psychiatrist. Boomstick: Well, when you dress in Samurai Armor, live inside a giant golf ball with an alien brain as your wife, a Warthog and a Rhinoceros as your childen, you're bound to go crazy. Wiz: Not to mention his life purpose revolved around defeating four pizza eating humanoid reptiles. Boomstick: Anyways, When your arch enemies are Mutant animals with superhuman strength, what do you do? Create some of your own of course! Wiz: The Shredder is responsible for the creation of various Mutants throughout the show for use against The Ninja Turtles, most notably Bebop and Rocksteady, two Street Punks who Shredder mutated into an anthropomorphic Warthog and Rhinoceros and were Shredder's main henchmen for almost the entire show. Boomstick: Bebop and Rocksteady are large, strong and can take one hell of a beating. However, their physical strength is offset by their extreme stupidity. Because of this, the turtles prefer to defeat the duo through clever tactics rather than a head on confrontation. Not to mention, they are responsible for screwing up a lot of The Shredder's schemes which would've otherwise been successful. ' ''Bebop: Its that surfer Toitle!! Rocksteady (roars): Lets turn him into toitle mush!! (Both Rocksteady and Bebop crash into each other and hurt their heads after trying to attack the hologram). Shredder: Cretins!!! Didn't I just tell you its a hologram!!?? Bebop: Uh, Yeah, What's a hologram? Wiz: There was even an instance where Bebop and Rocksteady's brains were registered as having no data when Krang analyzed them for information. '''Boomstick: Regardless, Bebop and Rocksteady aren't the only help that Shredder has been using throughout his villainous career. Occasionally, he used the help of a mad scientist named Baxter Stockman. Wiz: Unfortunately though, the Shredder quite literally treated the scientist like dirt, which went so far that Baxter once turned on the Shredder for his own gain. Eventually, the relationship was so bad that it resulted in Baxter Stock-man's mutation into a horrid Fly creature straight out of the 50s. From then on, the Shredder manipulated Baxter for his own petty little schemes whenever the two occasionally met. Pretty sad, since Baxter was once shown to be quite intelligent and bright in the series, only to have his mutation make him more feral and animalistic as the series progressed. Fly Baxter: Help Me!!!!!! Boomstick: But hey, at least Fly Baxter is not a total liability, as he has shown to still pose a threat to the Turtles occasionally. Its just too bad he never gets a happy ending. (sniff) I honestly feel bad for the poor guy, he only wanted to be human again. Wiz: Boomstick, I never knew you'd feel that sad. Boomstick: Insect Lives Matter Wiz (blows his nose) Wiz: Anyways, moving on, the Shredder has an army of robot ninjas at his disposal who wear the uniform of the Foot Clan. Although they can give the turtles and their allies trouble in very large numbers, they are mostly just cannon fodder who can be easily defeated. Silence from Boomstick's side Wiz: Um Boomstick? Boomstick: They even destroyed his computer friend and left poor Baxter trapped in Dimensional Limbo, I Cant stand it! The Turtles are Monsters! (Wiz cuts off Boomstick's Mic) Wiz: I think I better do the rest of this myself. Anyways, Shredder may been suffering constant defeats at the hands of the turtles for years, but yet he comes back again and again to cause trouble, making him pretty persistent overall. Not to mention, when he is focused and in the right mind, The Shredder can actually be a pretty dangerous opponent, both in mind and body due to his ninja skills, physical fitness and technical mind. In fact, Shredder has been shown to be good with machines and technology till the point where he can keep with Krang, an evil genius. Boomstick: (Sniff) I'm back Wiz Wiz: Feeling Better Boomstick? Boomstick: Not really, I need something to laugh at. Wiz: Shredder's mom appears in the Home for Retired Villains. Boomstick: Wait what? Are you serious? Shredder's Mom appears in the show? (Begins to laugh uncontrollably and his Mic cuts off again) Wiz: Well (chuckles), If there's one thing to know about the Shredder, its that he never gives up and will always be there to cause trouble for the Ninja Turtles. His attitude might be a big let down but if he's in the right mind, he might just take over the world. Shredder: Tonight I dine on Turtle Soup! Dr Robotnik Wiz: Somewhere in the universe, exists a strange and downright planet called Mobius inhabited by strange all kinds of strange looking life forms, from humanoid animals to robots. Boomstick: But none is stranger than the planet's villain, Dr Ivo Robotnik. Seriously, what the hell is that?! It looks like Santa Clause and Nigel Thornberry had a love child! Wiz: Weighing in at a whopping 700 pounds, Dr Robotnik's main purpose in life is to take over the planet Mobius and be its supreme ruler. Except, one big, blue problem stands in his way, Sonic the Hedgehog. Boomstick: Apparently Sonic has driven Robotnik so crazy it resulted in the poor old man becoming bald, leaving his head looking like a cone shaped potato. Damn. Dr Robotnik: Ever since I launched my genius plan to conquer the planet Mobius, one trouble making Teenager has made me tear every hair from my beautiful head! Wiz: In fact, Dr Robotnik hates the blue hedgehog so intensely, he tattooed the word "HATE" onto his teeth. Nostalgia Critic: That's a lot of hate Wiz: Thats not the limit to his hate though, as Dr Robotnik is a walking dictionary of creative and hilarious insults with perfect rolling R's, often directed at either Sonic or his minions when ranting away. Dr Robotnik: You Robotic Rejects! Boomstick: Anyways, when you can't seem to beat your arch nemesis, what do you do? Build your own Death Robots that's for sure! At least that was Robotnik's plan when he planned on creating the ultimate killing machines to capture Sonic by mashing a lot of random junk together for his S.S.S.S.S. Wiz: Whats an S.S.S.S you might ask? The answer is that its Robotnik's very own Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad that formerly consisted of his robot minions, the Badniks. Too bad for him however, his robots failed him so miserably that he needed to make new ones just to capture Sonic. Boomstick: And who were the new ultimate robots Robotnik created? A Robot chicken named Scratch and whatever the hell that other thing is called Grounder. You know Wiz, I'm a little less than impressed right now Wiz: Not surprising Boomstick, since Scratch and Grounder, despite formerly being called by Robotnik the most fearsome fugitive finders ever built, are horribly incompetent at catching Sonic. Not only are they incredibly stupid, not being able to see through Sonic's incredibly obvious disguises but also never get along, always fighting among each other in some of the most annoying yet hilarious dialogue in cartoon history. Scratch: Hey FastDraw, you Missed! Wait till Dr Robotnik hears about this (laughs obnoxiously) Robotnik: Not from you, I'll glue your yap shut! (shoves his robot arm into Scratch's beak) Boomstick: Of the two, Scratch is slightly smarter, although thats not saying much and Grounder has more accessories, including the drills on his hands, as well as various gadgets such as glue, scissors and hammers that he has access to out of nowhere, although nothing is more ridiculous than the time he blew into his hand and got a Pumpkin! Wiz: Despite their stupidity and incompetence, Scratch and Grounder are both incredibly physically resilient, which in combination with their willingness to always try and capture Sonic despite all failings, makes them incredibly persistent. Boomstick: Yeah, these guys have survived all sorts of abuse. From being crushed by giant boulders, to falling inside Gorges, being blown up, stomped by dinosaurs weighing hundreds of tons, torn apart in half and even once didn't suffer a scratch from falling inside a Volcano and being covered in Lava! Hot Damn! ' ''Dr Robotnik: SnooPINGAS usual, I see? Wiz: But Scratch and Grounder aren't the only help that robots that Dr Robotnik has utilized in his mission to capture Sonic and capture the Planet Mobius. The most notable former member of the Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad was a robotic Monkey named Coconuts, who has actually been shown to be more intelligent than Scratch and Grounder, coming close to catching Sonic on his own as opposed to the other robots who follow Robotnik's instructions and still failed. Coconuts: In the name of Dr Robotnik. I declare open season on Hedgehogs! '''Boomstick: Despite this, poor Coconuts couldn't catch a break as Robotnik demoted him to Janitor duty, leaving the little robot monkey resentful of Scratch and Grounder, and not having as big of a role as them. Although to be fair, he has probably achieved more in few episodes than Scratch and Grounder have in the entire show. Wiz: Lastly, Robotnik has his robot minions known as the Badniks, who are many in number and come in all shapes and sizes. Their positives end here however, as they are about as efficent as catching sonic as they are intelligent. Sonic: I'm over there! One of the Robotnik Badniks scratches his head in confusion. Wiz: Ugh. Boomstick: Dr Robotnik may be relying on his army a lot of the time. But when things don't go his way, he often tends to take matters into his own hands. Wiz: Despite weighing 700 pounds, he is surprisingly athletic for someone of his weight, and his strength and durability are extra-ordinary. Dr Robotnik has effortlessly been shown to lift boulders, giant steel cages and other heavy objects like they're nothing for him. Boomstick: Robotnik may be strong, but even that doesn't compare to his insane durability. Yeah, there's the usual stuff that all cartoon characters survive, but Robotnik takes that to an extra mile. I mean, the guy was inside a giant Castle that completely blew up into rubble, doing how much damage to him you ask? Absolutely none at all! Wiz: Not only that, but Robotnik also once survived the impact of a giant missile colliding against the mountain and causing an explosion shattering parts of the landscape, although it did land him in hospital due to severe injuries. Boomstick: Hey, If I could still survive an impact like that, It'd totally be worth being in hospital so I can brag to the ladies. Then I would've married someone besides my ex-wife. Wiz: Robotnik is sadistic and cruel despite his goofiness, using the threat of death to often pressure Sonic into surrendering. Boomstick: Yeah, he won't be using fair tactics for this battle anytime soon. This guy is the definition of someone who'll do whatever it takes just to satisfy his lust for world domination and murdering Sega's icon. Wiz: And despite being clumsy, Robotnik is actually an inventive genius, as he has created all sorts of gadgets, from shrink rays, to time travel machines to weapons of mass destruction capable of destroying entire cities! Boomstick: Overall, despite his many flaws, Dr Robotnik is persistent, strong, durable and fears no one! Wiz: Except for his mother, Mama Robtonik. Boomstick: Hahaha! Dr Robotnik: I hate that Hedgehog! Pre-Battle Wiz: Alright, the Combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: Its time for a Death Battle!!!!! Death Battle The scene begins in the technodrome, where Shredder and Krang are discussing their plans for world domination. Krang: Shredder! Get Over here! Shredder: What do you want this time Krang? Krang: I'm looking forward to conquering a new planet in another Dimension, a planet known as Mobius. Shredder: And I need to know this because.... Krang: I need you to perform an assignment for me. Eliminate Mobius' main villain, a man by the name of Dr Robotnik so I can conquer the planet without any interruptions. Shredder: Why can't you do this task yourself you lazy Bug brain! Krang: Because I refuse to personally fight someone who looks like Santa Clause's evil twin brother. It won't be good for my evil reputation. Shredder: This should be fairly easy (gets ready to go through the Dimensional Portal) Krang: Shredder! Wait! Before you, Bebop and Rocksteady go, I'd like to entertain myself a little. Send the Foot Soldiers through and bring Baxter Stockman from Dimensional Limbo! Meanwhile, on the Planet Mobius Robotnik's Badniks are working to create their latest invention, clearly meant to capture Sonic the Hedgehog. Dr Robotnik: Work faster you Banana Brained Brutes! I want this new invention completed by nightfall, so we can capture that Hedgehog! Suddenly, Robotnik sees a Dimensional Portal and hundreds of Shredder's foot soldiers emerge through it, carrying laser guns. They all take aim at Robotnik's latest invention and completely destroy it with their weapons, sending the already cranky Robotnik into a furious rage. Robotnik: I don't know who you robots are, but you will pay dearly for destroying my beautiful machine! Badniks! Attack! Round 1, FIGHT! Robotnik immediately gets on his Egg-O-Matic and watches the fight from a distance as do Shredder, Krang, Bebop and Rocksteady from their giant portal screen in Dimension X. The Foot Soldiers and the Badniks all charge straight into each other, causing a lot of destruction as neither side is particularly advantaged over the other. They punch, fire and ram into each other and cover the desert arena in smoke as chaos can be heard. As the smoke clears, all the spectators see that all of the robots have completely been destroyed, from both sides. K,O! Winner of Round 1: None, Its a tie! Team Shredder: 0, Team Robotnik: 0 Shredder: I don't believe it! All of my Foot soldiers are destroyed! That blasted Robotnik will pay for this! Krang: Hold it Shredder, let me send Baxter Stockman first, just in case he wants to reveal any dirty tricks up his sleeve! Krang opens another Dimensional Portal from Limbo and Baxter Stockman the Fly Mutant comes crashing in. Baxter: Shredder! I've got you now! Revenge! Revenge! Baxter tries to attack Shredder, but Bebop and Rocksteady grab him with their muscular arms. Shredder: There's a job you have to do you Pathetic Fly, fight whatever that man sends in your way (shows him the picture of Dr Robotnik on the giant Screen). Fail, and I will Slice you with my own blades! (holds his sharp claws up to Baxter's chin as a threatening gesture). Baxter: Yes, Master Shredder. (Shivers in fear) Bebop and Rocksteady then proceed to throw Baxter through the Portal, stranding him in the middle of the Planet Mobius. Meanwhile, at Robotnik's mansion. Coconuts the Robot Monkey is performing his standard sanitation duty. Coconuts: This is so unfair! I should've been helping Dr Robotnik with his invention to capture Sonic! Coconuts continues to do his job until suddenly, he gets a radio message from Dr. Robotnik. Robotnik: Coconuts come in! C''oconuts: Ohohoho! (shrieks in excitement) Is that really you Dr Robotnik!'' Robotnik: No its the tooth fairy you blithering Idiot! Of course its me! I need you to arrive at my location immediately! That's an Order! (radio cuts out) Coconuts: Wooohooo, I get to help Dr Robotnik! And when I show him how good I am, he'll surely promote me hahahaha!!!! (wears his cowboy hat and then makes his way to Robotnik's location in the middle of the desert). A few minutes later Coconuts arrives in the middle of the desert and sees Baxter Stockman flying and buzzing around. Baxter Stockman: So, you finally decided to show up. I'll crush you, you, robotic Monkey! Coconuts: In the name of Dr Robotnik, you're the one who's gonna become crushed! Ohohohoh! Round 2, FIGHT! Coconuts gets out his shotgun and starts firing at Baxter Fly, trying to get a good hit. Coconuts: You can run but you can't hide you pesky fly! Baxter: Think again!!! buzz buzz!!! Baxter Stockman uses his ability to fly and speed and dodge all of Coconut's bullets. Coconuts: Stay still so I can hit you! Baxter exhausts all of Coconut's shotgun bullets, and then pulls out his own laser pistol which he fires at the Robotic Monkey, hitting him while keeping a safe distance. Coconuts: Ow!!! Stop it!! That Hurts!!! Baxter: Revenge!! Revenge!! Baxter continues to fire all of his ammunition into Coconuts until he runs out, leaving him with no choice but to engage in close range combat. Baxter: Darn!! Guess I'll take care of this myself!! The mutant Fly flies straight towards Coconuts, who doesn't move and looks at Baxter intently. Coconut: Keep coming, fool, Just a little more... Just as Baxter comes close, Coconuts suddenly pulls out a giant fly swatter which he uses to land a straight hit on Baxter and pummel him to the ground! BAM!!!! Coconuts laughs as Baxter Stockman is crushed under the sheer force and impact of the fly swatter, instantly killing him by turning him into fly mush. Coconuts: Ahahaha!!! Dr Robotnik will be so proud of me!!!!! Ohohoho!!! (Coconuts excitedly dances in victory) K.O! Winner of Round 2: Coconuts Team Shredder: 0, Team Robotnik: 1 Shredder: Blast it Krang! We're Losing! Krang: Not for long, Send Bebop and Rocksteady. They should be able to take care of that robot. Rocksteady: Yeah boss, we'll smash that Pipsqueak Bebop: He aint nuthin compared to us Shredder: Shut up and go through the portal you dimwits! And don't fail! Bebop and Rocksteady: Right Boss! (they both go through the portal) Krang: They will fail like always Shredder, so you better have a back-up plan, Shredder. Shredder: Don't worry Krang, I have everything under control. Krang: Geez, when have I heard that before At the same time, Coconuts is still dancing in victory in the middle of the Mobius Desert, but then he sees the Dimensional Portal open up again, this time with Bebop and Rocksteady both falling through it. Coconuts: Huh? Whats this? Bebop and Rocksteady both get back up and then spot Coconuts at a distance. Bebop: Hey! Its that robot the boss told us to destroy! Rocksteady: Lets smash him! The mutant duo aim their laser rifles at Coconuts, who notices them and then gets ready to fight. Coconuts: Alright, Time to fight!! I'll beat you two and make Dr Robotnik even more proud!! Hahahaha!!! Rocksteady: Say yo Prayers, Monkey Brains. Just as the two are about to fight however, they see another duo make their way to the battlefield. Coconuts: Scratch?? Grounder?? No No No NO!!!! '' Scratch and Grounder arrive just in time to stop Coconuts from stealing their chance to look good in front of Dr Robotnik. ''Grounder: We ain't lettin' you steal our thunder Coconuts!!! Scratch: Yeah, we are the ones who are gonna make Dr Robotnik proud!! Not you!! Coconuts gulps as Bebop, Rocksteady, Scratch and Grounder all aim their weapons at him. Coconuts: Uh-Oh. Grounder: Fire! Coconuts comically yells in pain as he is hit by the four henchmen all firing at him. Coconuts: Aahhh!!!! That hurt!!!! Ohohoho!!!! Not that spot!!! Ouch!!! The robot monkey then leaps impossibly high into the air and then runs off bouncing on his buttocks due to his pain. Bebop (laughs): Geez, that was fun. Grounder: Yeah, we should do it again sometime. Rocksteady: Hey, what are your guys names? Scratch: He's Scratch and I'm Grounder, nice to meet you. Bebop: Ya know, we ought to go shooting together sometime Grounder: Yeah, we could even capture Sonic together. Suddenly however, Scratch gets a radio call from Dr Robotnik. Scratch: Hello? Dr Robotnik: You stupid idiots! You're supposed to fight them! Not be friends with them! Exterminate them now, or I'll have you fools Permanently dismantled!! Dr Robotnik hangs up, which is then succeeded by Scratch and Grounder both shivering at the thought of being put down. Bebop and Rocksteady are puzzled by this, and they both stay still until under Scratch and Grounder confront them. Bebop: Hey!! What was that all about! Grounder: Sorry! But we got no choice but to blow you two to bits! Scratch: Prepare to become Rhino and Warthog stew! Hahahaha!!! Rocksteady: Ahh, they were losers anyway. Come on Bebop, lets show these crummy robots whos Boss!!! Round 3, FIGHT! Bebop and Rocksteady start shooting their laser guns at Scratch and Grounder, hurting the robotic duo but not doing any fatal damage. Scratch: Owww!!! '' ''Grounder: No fair!!! We don't have guns!! They continue shooting, but aren't doing any significant damage Bebop: Uh Rocksteady, I don't think these guns work on them Rocksteady: Shut up and keep shootin! Scratch: Hey Grounder!! These guns aren't really hurting us! Grounder: They aren't? Scratch: Yeah!!! Lets get those two!! Hahaha!!! Scratch and Grounder run towards Bebop and Rocksteady, who are still shooting, and both ram their heads into their stomachs, sending the mutant duo flying across the desert in pain while yelling comically. Rocksteady: Youch!!!! Bebop: Yo, Cramp!!!! Bebop and Rocksteady eventually crash land onto the ground, and see Scratch and Grounder both running towards them. Rocksteady: Those two are tougher than I thought! Bebop: Well lets show them how tough we are!! (snorts angrily) Bebop picks up an abandoned car nearby with all of his strength and then throws it straight at Scratch and Grounder, who suddenly freeze and scream in horror while hugging each other. Scratch and Grounder: Ahhhhh!!!!!! (The car crashes on top of them). Rocksteady'': Well, that should take care of them lame brains!'' Bebop'': Yeah, lets go steal some candy from the local joint.'' Bebop and Rocksteady both head off towards the city in Mobius, but they are unaware that Scratch and Grounder are still alive, despite being damaged by the car on top of them. Grounder: I thought you had them! Scratch: I thought you had them! Grounder: Well, this arguin aint gonna get us nowhere! Lets get this car off us and finish those two! Scratch nods in agreement with Grounder, something he rarely does because he realizes they both will need to work together to defeat Bebop and Rocksteady. Using both of their combined strength, they both easily get the car off them and emerge almost unscathed due to their insane durability. Scratch: Lets sneak up on one of them and pick them off!! Grounder: Yeah, good idea! Scratch and Grounder both follow Bebop and Rocksteady, who are too busy chewing stolen candy to notice anything. Bebop: Hey Rocksteady, why are we here again? Rocksteady: I dunno, I think it was to steal candy for the boss. Grounder: Alright, Now!! Scratch rams into Rocksteady using all of his strength, and Grounder then stabs Rocksteady from behind using his nose drill, causing the mutant Rhino to yell in pain and leap high into the air. Bebop is shocked as he sees that both Scratch and Grounder have him cornered. Scratch: We've got you cornered now!!! Ahahaha!!! Bebop takes a few steps back but realizes he has nowhere to run or hide. Bebop: Aww, you wouldn't hurt a guy would ya? (nervous) Grounder: I sure would, hehehe!!! Bebop: Uh, Don't hurt me!!! I can help you twos!!! Grounder: Oh yeah!!! how!!!?? Bebop: Ummm, Ummm, I can help you capture that Sonic fella you always wanted!! Scratch and Grounder both pause upon hearing Bebop's desperate excuse. Scratch: Hey!! That'll make us look even better in front of Dr Robotnik! Grounder: We'll make him catch Sonic, and tell Robotnik it was us! Scratch and Grounder both dance together in delight at the thought that someone will finally catch Sonic for them. Bebop is shivering in the corner, hoping Scratch and Grounder remain distracted and don't kill him. However, his distraction doesn't last for long as the robotic duo start questioning his offer. Scratch: Hey, Wait a minute!!! How do we know he isn't tricking us!!?? Grounder: Yeah!! If we can't catch Sonic, there's no way you can you ugly Pig!!! Bebop: Uh Oh '' Scratch and Grounder continue advancing towards Bebop, who is truly terrified for his life now, until suddenly: ''Rocksteady: Leave my friend alone! Rocksteady surprises Scratch and Grounder since he managed to survive their combined assault, make it all the way back to the battlefield and is holding a giant boulder ready to throw at them! Scratch and Grounder both scream in terror, but before they can react, Rocksteady throws the giant boulder on top of both of them, crushing the lower half of their bodies under it. Bebop: Hey! You came back! Rocksteady: You didn't think I'd leave ya, ayye Bebop? Bebop is very relieved that his old pal made it back to rescue him, even if Scratch and Grounder cause him injuries previously during their battle. Bebop: Thanks Rocksteady. Now lets finish these two twerps! Bebop and Rocksteady both take out their baseball bats and begin to repeatedly bash Scratch and Grounder's heads, who are both still alive but stuck due to the lower half of their bodies being crushed under the boulder. Scratch and Grounder: Ahhhhh!!!!!!! Bebop: Take that!!! And that!!!! Bebop and Rocksteady both continue beating Scratch and Grounder until their robotic bodies are heavily damaged and then when they get tired of using their weapons, they start stomping and jumping on the robot minions with their feet, resulting in both Scratch and Grounder being utterly crushed, on their lower halves by the giant boulder, and on the upper halfs by Bebop and Rocksteady's violent thrashing. K.O! Winner of Round 3: Bebop and Rocksteady! Team Shredder: 1, Team Robotnik: 1 Rocksteady: Well we showed them! Bebop: Yeah, lets go tell the boss so he can reward us. Just as Bebop and Rocksteady are about to go however, they see a giant and round man walk their way furiously. Dr Robotnik: So, you two buffoons think its funny to destroy my robots do you? Bebop: Uhh, Who are you? (nervous) Rocksteady: He doesn't look too happy, Bebop. (nervous as well) Dr Robotnik: The name is Dr Ivo Robotnik, and I've come to take matters into my own hands!!! Dr Robotnik grabs both Bebop and Rocksteady using each hand and effortlessly lifts them. Bebop and Rocksteady both gulp as Dr Robotnik is about to punish them for destroying his property. Rocksteady: Uh-Oh. Robotnik then powerfully launches them into the air and kicks them so hard they are sent flying across the sky to someplace very far away from the battlefield. Bebop: Mama!!! Dr Robotnik: Well that takes care of those two dolts!! Now to rebuild all of my minions, although it will take a long time... Suddenly, after Dr Robotnik says this, the Dimensional Portal opens again, and this time, Shredder comes through it. Dr Robotnik: What on earth? Shredder: So, you are the infamous Dr. Robotnik (laughs) Dr Robotnik: And who are you exactly? (confused) Shredder: My name is Oroku Saki, but you may know me as the Shredder. I was the one who sent my forces to destroy your army. Dr Robotnik: So you are the one! For that, you will pay dearly you bumbling Oaf!! (Robotnik Clenches his fists while burning with rage). Shredder: We will see about that you ignoramus! You surely won't escape from this place alive! (gets in a fighting pose) Final Round, FIGHT! Shredder starts the fight by charging straight for Dr Robotnik using his speed and offensive fighting style. He immediately jumps into the air using his athleticism and lands a hard kick on Robotnik's stomach, resulting in the Doctor sent flying across the desert and crashing against a giant rock. Shredder (laughs): Give up you fool! You are no match for the Shredder! To Shredder's surprise however, Dr Robotnik gets up after the impact almost effortlessly, and he is pretty unfazed. Dr Robotnik: Pathetic, that didn't even hurt me! Try and hurt me again you Blobbering Tin Can! I bet you won't be able to land a scratch on my body! The Shredder is angered by Dr Robotnik mocking him and charges straight for his opponent. In his rage however, the Shredder doesn't realize that Dr Robotnik is preparing to deal the Shredder a heavy blow and continues to blindly charge forward. Dr Robotnik: Thats right! Come a little closer you brute! Just as Shredder is about to hit the giant mad scientist, Robotnik lands an extremely powerful punch with the force of his body weight, hitting Shredder with enormous impact and sending him flying across the desert until he crashes down on the desert sand, face first. The Shredder lays unconscious for a few seconds, but due to his fitness and optimized physical condition, is able to regain awareness of his surroundings. Shredder: Uh, what happened? Shredder tries to get up but is in huge pain as he realizes that he allowed himself to take a deadly hit from Dr Robotnik's pure strength. Shredder thinks to himself: If I let him land another hit like that on me, I'm surely toast. While lying down, he sees Dr Robotnik slowly walk towards him to deliver the final blow. Dr Robotnik: So! This was the best you were able to give? Well too bad, soon you will be exterminated! Shredder thinks to himself: I must escape! Acting upon his thoughts, the Shredder quickly gets out one of his Ninja smoke bombs and throws it at Dr Robotnik, temporarily blinding the Giant and giving Shredder the opportunity to escape. Shredder runs straight towards a giant fortress, thinking he will be able to hide and recover there. However, the Shredder doesn't realize that the fortress is Robotnik's giant mansion, complete with his giant golden statue towering above it. As Robotnik removes the smoke from his eyes and regains his sight, he sees Shredder enter the mansion out of desperation for his life, he thinks to himself. Robotnik: That moronic fool just sealed his fate!!! Robotnik slowly makes his way to the mansion, which is completely empty by now since all of Robotnik's Badniks have been destroyed and Coconuts ran off, leaving him and Shredder as the only inhabitants. As he enters the mansion, he searches for Shredder, but the Ninja master is nowhere to be seen. Dr Robotnik: I know you're here you cowardly Ninja! Come out and fight me like a man! No response.. Robotnik continues to look around in confusion until suddenly, a grenade is silently thrown at his feet. The doctor eventually notices, but by the time he does, its too late. Robotnik: Nooo!!!!! BLAST!!!! The grenade explodes right under Robotnik's feet and sends him flying into one of the mansion's pillars, hurting him. However, even this does not kill Robotnik as he has survived far worse in the past. He gets back up, this time angrier than ever! Dr Robotnik: So I see you want to fight using wimpy stealth tactics! No matter, I'll crush you regardless you Ingrate! As Robotnik says this, the Shredder quickly emerges out of the shadows and lands a few quick strikes on Robotnik, before disappearing again. Slash!!! Pow!! Cut!! Robotnik: Arrggghhhh!!!! Robotnik gets angrier and angrier from Shredder using stealth tactics that he begins to thrash the place in an effort to try and flush out the Shredder. However, too bad for him, the Shredder continues to land stealthy blows on him again and again before disappearing into the shadows so that Robotnik can't hit him. Shredder: Bet you can't catch me you Balding Numbskull! Shredder then stands next to a pillar this time, clearly in Robotnik's view. Robotnik: You've said your last words and you'll be sorry you ever met me!! Robotnik charges straight for Shredder with the full force of his 700 pound body weight, but before he can land a hit, Shredder quickly gets out of the way, causing Robotnik to hit the pillar instead. Due to his great strength however, Robotnik's fists completely destroy the pillar and make the Mansion unstable and prone to falling. Shredder continues to land quick and stealthy strikes on the Doctor before baiting him into destroying the mansion's pillars in order to dismantle its foundation, until eventually there is only one giant pillar left in the middle, holding the entire structure together. Shredder then throws another high explosive grenade at the last pillar, before making a run for it as the grenade destroys the last Pillar and causes Robotnik's mansion to start crumbling. Shredder: Sayonara you fool!!! Shredder uses his speed to quickly escape the falling mansion and make his way to safety outside, but Robotnik is too slow and is utterly crushed under the hundreds of tons of bricks falling on him as well as the giant golden statue of himself. BOOM!!! A few minutes later The entire area is covered in smoke due to Robotnik's entire mansion getting utterly destroyed, and it takes a good few minutes for it to clear. As it clears however, Robotnik emerges out of the rubble, surprisingly alive but severely injured. Robotnik: I still stand Shredder! You can never beat me! As he says this however, a pair of ninja stars fly straight into his chest, explode, and cause him to fall off his feet. As Robotnik is lying on the ground, in his critical condition, he sees Shredder slowly walk up to him, sharpening his metal claws. Shredder (laughs): looks like you were no match for my power. Dr Robotnik: No, you're bluffing, you wouldn't kill me! I am useful to you! (terrified for his life) Shredder looks at him dead in the eye for a few seconds and then says. Shredder: I never bluff! He then proceeds to use his claws to stab Robotnik in the throat, instantly killing the doctor and finishing the fight. K.O! Conclusion Boomstick: Nooo!!!! Why did Baxter have to die first??!!!! Wiz: Team Robotnik may have started out with an advantage in this fight but as the combatants progressed, Team Shredder gained the upper hand. Boomstick: First of all, starting with the robot armies, both were pretty in-effective so they cancelled each other out. Shredder's foot soldiers may been more skilled in martial arts and the Eggman's robots were more physically durable, but it didn't really matter since both are at best, cannon fodder. Wiz: Moving on, Round 2 was surprisingly where Team Robotnik easily outclassed Team Shredder, as Coconuts was not only much more intelligent than the feral natured Baxter Stockman, but also much possessed much more physical strength and durability, allowing him to negate Baxter's advantage of flight when both combatants had to resort to Close-Ranged Combat. Besides, Coconuts is a much better independent fighter as opposed to Baxter Fly, who was was always getting assistance from his computer friend. Boomstick: Sigh, Baxter may have had it pretty bad in round 2, but Team Shredder more than made up for their loss in the next two rounds as Team Robotnik's flaws really began to let them down. Bebop and Rocksteady may be pretty dumb, but Scratch and Grounder take that to a whole other level, as they don't have the intelligence to even see through Sonic's disguises, or perform the most basic of tasks. Wiz: Not to mention, Bebop and Rocksteady work much better together as a team, while Scratch and Grounder almost always fight among each other. Bebop and Rocksteady also have more combat experience and have a wider arsenal as opposed to Scratch and Grounder's limited options. Boomstick: But Wiz? Shouldn't Scratch and Grounder be able to survive everything since they survived Lava? Wiz: Ah yes, the toonforce argument can make things a bit tricky, but we have to consider a few things. First of all, Scratch and Grounder are nowhere stated to be invincible in the show, and there are actually many occasions where they were destroyed by lesser impacts to a point where Robotnik had to later rebuild them. Secondly, if the lava Scratch and Grounder fell in in the episode "Prehistoric Sonic" was really as hot as real life lava, it would've caused the characters to burst in flames just by being near them, as even ordinary cavemen with no special powers were shown to be grabbed by lava monsters with no damage done to them at all. Thirdly, even if we assume that all the characters in Sonic are durable to a point where they aren't affected by molten hot lava, the same can be said of characters in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, as Shredder, Bebop and Rocksteady have shown to be dangerously near lava under the earths core or in Dimension X on multiple occasions to no ill effect. In fact, Shredder in one episode was shown to even put his hand inside the lava and absolutely nothing happened to him. Boomstick: Lastly, when it came to the final battle, Robotnik may have been far more physically stronger and durable than Shredder, but couldn't compete with the Shredder's speed, mobility and combat experience. Both fighters may have pretty bad tempers in context, but the Shredder has actually been shown to come up with clever strategies when his life is threatened or he is at a disadvantage, such as time he managed to outsmart and escape the vastly superior Lord Dregg who was able to predict his every thought, or the time he manipulated Krang the evil genius into re-hiring him when he was shoved aside in favour of a female Ninja. Wiz: And while Robotnik may have been an inventive genius, building devices capable of destroying cities or altering time, Shredder's practical Intelligence on the battlefield is what truly what decided the outcome of the final round. The Shredder's many years of Martial Arts experience and battles against the Ninja Turtles gave him a much needed edge against his opponent, allowing him to wear down Dr Robotnik until he could deliver the finishing blow. Boomstick: Looks like Robotnik couldn't Shred the competition. Wiz: The winner is Team Shredder. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Nickelodeon vs Sega' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sonic vs TMNT' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017